


Angel Got Back

by politeanarchy



Series: Small Bits from Tumblr [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Brunch, demonically-influenced food trends, pastry, sir mix-a-lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politeanarchy/pseuds/politeanarchy
Summary: This is a terrible joke and I should be ashamed of myself.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Small Bits from Tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633786
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	Angel Got Back

Crowley: Hey angel, you wanna come over to my place for brunch this morning?

Aziraphale: Thank you, that would be lovely! Shall I bring anything?

Crowley: Nah...well, you could stop by that one bakery with the new...

Aziraphale: Oh, no.

Crowley: Yeah, come on, I really want to try them!

Aziraphale: Crowley, I admit those "cronuts" weren't bad, but these are...

Crowley: Brilliant!

Aziraphale: I was going to say embarrassing.

Crowley: Work of genius, I tell you. Activated charcoal is very trendy these days. Makes things so beautifully black.

Aziraphale: Hot cross buns aren't supposed to be black.

Crowley: They're not hot cross buns! They have pentagrams on them.

Aziraphale, sighing: They're blasphemous buns.

Crowley: Yeah.

Aziraphale: Fine, I'll go see if they're as popular as you said.

Crowley: Thanks, angel! See you soon.

* * *

Tired, jaded bakery person: What can I get for ya, hon?

Aziraphale: Good morning! I was hoping you had some of those buns. You know, the black ones.

Bakery person: Sorry, hon, we sold out an hour ago. Line was all the way down the street!

Aziraphale: Oh. Well, I'm glad they're selling so well. Maybe I'll try back tomorrow.

Bakery person: You want anything else?

Aziraphale: No, thank you. They're not for me, you see. They're for my snake. He's very picky.

Bakery person: Are you seriously telling me that your anaconda don't want none unless we've got buns, hon?


End file.
